gtafandomcom-20200222-history
VCPD Cheetah
Parked (GTA VC only) (All games) |carcols = }} |modelname = vicechee |handlingname = CHEETAH |textlabelname = CHEETAH }}The VCPD Cheetah is a law enforcement sports car in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It is known simply as the Cheetah in GTA Vice City with Vice Cheetah as its internal model name, and the VCPD Cheetah in GTA Vice City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories'' The VCPD Cheetah is an undercover police version of the Cheetah used by the Vice City Police Department. The vehicle is near exactly the same as a regular Cheetah (with only one side mirror in a different position in the Vice City rendition), albeit with the addition of a flashing red strobe light and siren. Like most law enforcement vehicles, entry into the car allows the player to activate the Vigilante side mission. Incidentally, the VCPD Cheetah is one of three resprayable police vehicles in the GTA series (the others being the FBI Washington and GTA III's FBI Car), making it a great choice for the Vigilante side mission. In GTA Vice City Stories, however, the VCPD Cheetah cannot be resprayed, making Vigilante side mission considerably harder. Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories'' The VCPD Cheetah performs the same as the civilian Cheetah. The Cheetah's acceleration is slightly inferior to other sports cars in the game, but handling, speed and braking are far superior to all others. Due to its low suspension, it hugs the road and is not prone to rolling over or spinning out of control when cornering at high speeds. This, combined with the ability of a police car, makes the police Cheetah a very useful vehicle in Vigilante side missions. 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery ViceSquad-GTAVC.png|The Vice Squad, drivers of the Cheetah. Locations The police Cheetah is normally driven by two undercover agents equipped with Uzi sub-machine guns who chase you upon attaining a three-star wanted level; evading the police Cheetah is nearly impossible in this case. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Little Havana, Vice City Mainland - In the left passage of the Little Havana Police Station (not available in the original PS2 version). *Obtainable at a three-star wanted level. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Obtainable at a three-star wanted level. *At the end of The Mugshot Longshot, the VCPD Cheetah that was transporting a DEA officer and Martinez is parked right next to the player. The player can take it and park it in the garage of his choice (the Compound Safehouse is recommended because it lasts longer and will not disappear). Alternatively, the player can snipe the DEA officer at the Washington Beach Police Station at the beginning of the mission. This will obviously fail the mission, but it leaves the car free for the taking. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City & Vice City Stories'' *The two undercover officers that pursue the player in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories are named Officer Cracker and Officer Butts. They are named after, and strongly resemble, Sonny Crockett and Ricardo Tubbs, the primary characters from the landmark 1980s TV series . Furthermore, the Cheetah itself is styled after the 1986 Ferrari Testarossa, Crockett and Tubbs' vehicle of choice in the latter three seasons of the show. *If the siren is turned on and the player views the vehicle from the rear, the strobe light will not flash. *Unlike other law enforcement vehicles, the VCPD Cheetah in GTA Vice City Stories features a normal radio. *The VCPD Cheetah can be sold at Sunshine Autos Import Garage in lieu of a regular Cheetah. *The vehicle in GTA Vice City only appears in grey, and it appears to have a much more detailed interior compared to its GTA Vice City Stories rendition. Navigation }}es:VCPD Cheetah pl:VCPD Cheetah Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles